This invention relates generally to a tension control apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which controls the tension on an elongate filament to prevent unwanted inertial unravelling as the filament is unwound from a spool.
Spooled material having either rigid or elastic properties such as fishing line or non-elastic lines, ropes, filaments, and particularly sewing thread, has a tendency for inertial unraveling when dispensed thus causing a certain free play and looseness. This is undesired in many applications and can lead to uneven stitching when sewing, tangled lines when fishing, and miswound cable in nautical and industrial applications. Additionally, untensioned lines make it more difficult to find the terminal end of the line.
This is particularly important in fly tying where controlled amounts of filament must be dispensed. When a desired amount has been dispensed, the filament is cut and another segment of filament made available for another portion of the fly. When cut, the tension on the filament is released and the terminal end curls about the spool, often making it difficult to find again. Using one's fingers to find the end of the tiny and nearly invisible filament is tedious and often frustrating work.
Most tensioning devices apply torque to the axle or spindle upon which the spool is mounted, thus allowing the filament to be played out as long as a threshold tension is continuously applied to the terminal end of the filament. Unfortunately, these spindle tensioning devices do not make it easier to find the leading edge of the filament.
Accordingly, a need remains for an inexpensive tensioning device which is fittable on a variety of spool sizes and filament types and which presents the leading edge of the filament.